


Hot Damn

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confused Spock, M/M, Uptown Funk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Why does the captain insist on repeating that nonsensical phrase?





	

The first time Spock hears it, they are playing chess in his quarters, Kirk singing something under his breath as he waits for Spock to make a move. Spock endeavors to tune it out, as it is entirely possible that it is a distraction tactic, but he catches a few lines ( _I’m too hot. Hot damn!_ ) and the space between his eyebrows crinkles in the equivalent of a frown.

“Captain, if you are uncomfortable, I can lower the temperature.” Kirk just looks puzzled for a moment.

“I’m fine, why do you think-oh!” He grins, laughing at the realization. “No, no, that’s just an old song. Don’t worry about me. In fact, I think you’d better worry about yourself.” Kirk’s smile grows smug as he moves his rook into place. 

“Check.”

—-

A few days later, they are walking through the mess hall, Kirk chatting with everyone they pass. Spock follows silently, nodding when necessary.

Suddenly there is a loud spluttering noise from a nearby table, accompanied by a rather loud “too hot!”

Spock turns to find McCoy holding a mug of coffee and looking a bit more grumpy than usual. Kirk, rather than expressing sympathy for his friend (who seems to have burned his tongue) is grinning again.

“Hot damn!” Several nearby crew members groan, but many are smiling.

“Mind your own damn business.” McCoy, too, is smiling despite his words.

“Love you too, Bones.” Spock is left wondering if this is a typical exchange among humans. He feels that he may be missing something.

—-

“We will need to be extremely careful with this, as it is too hot to-”

“Hot damn!” Comes a yell from the head of the table, and even without looking, Spock knows it is Kirk. He turns to look at him with what the captain usually refers to as “that disapproving eyebrow thing” before resuming his presentation.

He can only hope Kirk is actually listening, as this information will be very important later on.

—-

He had not been listening. Spock suppresses a sigh as he takes in Kirk’s burned hand and sheepish smile.

“I do believe I told you not to touch that, as it is too hot for-”

“Hot damn.” And the grin is back. By now Spock wants very much to ask for an explanation, but now is not the time for such things. Instead he ensures that Kirk returns to the ship and follows through on his promise to visit sickbay and receive treatment for his hand.

—-

Much later, they are having yet another chess match. Kirk’s hand has been treated, though he looks somewhat distracted, and Spock sees no logical reason not to ask now.

“Captain, I have-” and then Kirk is kissing him and he forgets what he has been about to say.

That is, until Kirk pulls away and whispers softly.

_“Hot damn.”_


End file.
